elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogrul (Dragonborn)
|Base ID = }} Mogrul is an Orsimer loan shark in Raven Rock, on the island of Solstheim. He can be found wandering the marketplace during the day and relaxing in The Retching Netch in the evening. His bodyguard, Slitter, is constantly by his side. He wears a rare set of tavern clothes. He is the primary antagonist of the quest "A New Debt." Interactions A New Debt Once Drovas Relvi is sent to work for Master Neloth during the quest "Reluctant Steward," it is revealed that he owed Mogrul 1,000 . If he is not paid right away, he will send his thugs after the Dragonborn until he gets his gold. The debt can be reduced to 500 with a successful intimidation. Dialogue ;Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "No. Wait... I recognize the name, but I'm not sure why." :Tell me whatever you can. "I don't know... I feel strange just thinking about it. A temple, maybe? Here on the island? Something about a temple..." ;A New Debt "It seems you've inherited a problem." :Situation? Wat kind of situation? "Drovas Relvi owes me 1000 septims. At least he did until you set him up with that Telvanni wizard. Now he's untouchable. The way I figure it, it's your fault he can't pay me. So I guess I'm going to have to collect it from you." ::I'm so sorry! Here, take the money. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it. Now get outta here." ::And if I don't pay you? "Nothing for now. But watch your back. I'll be sending collectors to find you. They won't ask so nicely. One way or the other, I'll get my money." ::Or I could just kill you now. "Take your best shot, fetcher! But if you draw on me, the guards will put the bounty on your head, not mine." ::Please be patient. I'll get you your money. "Patience is for fools. When you are tired of looking over your shoulder, you'll pay me." ::How about you take half? Inventory *Boots *Orcish War Axe of Devouring *Tavern Clothes Quotes *"I'll give you this warning only once. Stay out of my way, and we'll do just fine."'' *''"If you're dealing with me, there's only one thing to remember. Pay your debts or end up hurt."'' *''"I might lend coin to people that need it, but I never lend to strangers. So shove off."'' *''"I don't like you, and the last thing I need is a stranger with his/her nose in my business. Go away."'' *''"I can tell you don't like me. Well, guess what? I don't give a damn."'' Trivia *Upon revealing that Drovas owes him money, if subtitles are turned on, his surname will be incorrectly spelled "Revli" instead of "Relvi." *An attempt to kill him will result in him dropping to one knee, much like an essential character. Talking to him upon recovery will result in him saying, "I don't go down so easy, if you raise your hand at me again." *Mogrul can be killed after the quest becomes active, as he becomes a non essential character. *If the Dragonborn chooses to pay Mogrul, the gold can be pickpocketed back from him afterwards. *Mogrul is the only male character in the game to wear Tavern Clothes. *Mogrul is the only Orsimer in Solstheim and The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. *If Mogrul is killed, his bodyguard Slitter will relocate to a seat in the entry of The Retching Netch. He will no longer mention Mogrul, but will give generic phrases saying to leave him alone. *If Mogrul is made a follower using command consoles, his bodyguard Slitter will still follow him around. *Mogrul can be killed easily without Slitter becoming hostile if the Bend Will shout is used on him. Afterward, the Dragonborn can stealth kill Mogrul. *If the Dragonborn chooses to kill Mogrul in his room at the Retching Netch during the night, Teldryn Sero will comment "Comfort is given, justice is taken," even though upon checking afterwards it would seem that Teldryn is asleep. *Mogrul is armed with an Orcish War Axe of Devouring regardless of level, which makes killing him appealing for those who want his weapon for their own uses. Bugs *After paying Mogrul and ending the quest, he may still send his thugs. * If Mogrul is killed and then revived with Dead Thrall, his bodyguard Slitter will walk with him as Mogrul's corpse's bodyguard. Appearances * de:Mogrul (Dragonborn) es:Mogrul (Dragonborn) ru:Могрул (Dragonborn) Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers